I Want to Be Loved
by AnimewithFood
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles about you and Gaara. Really cute. Reader Insert
1. Gaara's New Friend

**Okay, so this is a Gaara and you fanfic! The reason why I put Gaara and Gaara for the character names is so you can find this story better. All stories that deal with a character person and you always have their name come up twice. That's how I like it ^-^ Anyways, its kinda just drabbles about him and you. There were originally 3, but soon it became like five...**

1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

_**-Normal POV-**_

The red-haired boy trudged sadly down the streets replaying the awful words he had heard from another child.

"Get away from me you monster!"

He wasn't trying to hurt her of anything. He was just bringing medicine to her to say sorry for the injuries he had given her. Why did everyone hate him so much? As he was walking home, he was accompanied by many shouts of rude comments aimed towards him. He sighed; he was used to the all the negative words. He saw a little girl about his age hiding behind a pole. When she saw him, she walked over to him.

_**-Your POV-**_

I saw a cute little boy with a sad face walking down the street. Why was he so sad? He looked nice though, so I decided to approach him. I haven't been with anybody who was actually nice. Yesterday, all my alleged friends made fun of the way I look. I cried a lot. But this boy didn't look like he would be the kind to ridicule or try to hurt me, do I smiled one of my best smiles and headed over towards him.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me hesitantly and gave me a sad smile. He had nice red hair and sea green eyes lined with black.

"Gaara...," He trailed off. I patted his head and he looked at me with a surprised expression. I chuckled lightly.

"That's a nice name. I like your hair. It's really pretty. I like the color red... Oh! I forgot to tell you what my name was. Sorry. My name is _," I grinned sheepishly.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't look mean."

He looked downward. I felt bad for him. He was so sad and I wanted to make him happy and cheer him up. I got a sick feeling when that grim expression of his started to appear. I wondered how I could make him smile.

"Hey, Gaara, wanna be friends?" I asked. He looked at me to see if I was joking, but I of course wasn't. Finally, he decided I wouldn't go back on my word and gave a small smile. An actual happy one.

"Yes."

I hugged him. Maybe him and I would get along and become the best of friends.

1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

**I know. It sucks. To be honest, I didn't really want to write this part, but I had to to make this story kinda flow...**


	2. Love Hurts

**~Gaara and You are 11 years old~**

2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2

It was nighttime and you had agreed to stay at Gaara's house because he was feeling lonely. He had told you about his past and you had felt very bad. Right now, you were sitting on his bed and thinking about something while furiously rubbing your temples. You had fallen in love with that boy even though everyone thought he was a monster. You thought he was the best thing in your entire life. But, you didn't think that he would fall in love with you, so you waved it off as a passing thought.

"_-chan?" He asked softly. You looked up to see him clutching his chest. You walk over to him, checking to see if anything was the matter. He looked at you with a pained expression.

"I feel this pain inside my chest. It hurts and I want it to stop. It begins whenever I look at you or when you come closer. I feel dizzy and out of breath." He said, looking at you sadly. You stare at him for a moment and then smile softly, understanding what he meant.

"It's called love. It's what you feel when you feel strongly about a person." You smiled. He looked at you with a confused expression.

"Don't worry, I love you too." You said, hugging him tightly. He made a little squeak and then you felt his arms wrap around you. 'So this is how it feels to be loved,' you thought, as you rested your head against his shoulder.

2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2

**Sucky, huh? I really am looking forward to the next chapter though! It's going to be fun to write, and I like the chapters after it ^_^ This drabble story just got a WHOLE lot interesting!**


	3. What is a Kiss?

**~Gaara and you are still 11~**

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/33/3/3/33/3/3/3/3/3/3/33/3

You felt the gentle breeze fan over your face as you sat next to your boyfriend/lover. He was looking at the sky with his red hair blowing in the wind. He was very cute looking. You loved how he could look so sweet and innocent but be emotionless at the same time. You couldn't stop what happened next. Your lips gently brushed his and you pulled back with a noticeable blush.

"What was that?" He asked. You look up at him and blush a little harder.

"A k-kiss," You stutter, trying to look away. He keep his eye trained on you.

"Why would you do this _kiss _to me?" Gaara asked. Yes, this was yours and his' first kiss and you bet that he had never ever experienced one before. You looked at him and smiled, seeing him gently rubbing his lips with his fingertips.

"Because that's what people in love do." You said simply. You could see him turn away and look at the sky once more. When you had thought the conversation was over, he said something else.

"Can I have another one?" You playfully tap him on the shoulder and kiss him gently. You can feel him kissing back as you swear that fireworks are shooting above head.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/33/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

**Hehe! I was thinking about making Gaara seem innocent and not know a thing about kisses but I guess I failed... *facepalm***


	4. Birthday Parties

**I LOVE THIS ONE! READ IT AND FIND OUT WHY! ^_^**

**4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/44/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**

It was a nice and rather humid summer day. The air was filled with the sounds of children screaming and being extremely obnoxious. Kids' parties were NO fun at all. Or that's what Gaara thought as he sat on a plastic beach chair and tanned his unbelievably pale skin. He watched as you ran after the children with a wide smile plastered on your face. You caught up to one of the younger kids and tapped their shoulder softly.

"Tag! You're it!" You said with a triumphant smile. The kid's eyes widened as everyone quickly scramble to get away from him. He quickly ran as face as his chubby legs could carry him towards the others. Everyone laughed and sprinted even faster, squealing when he got close. You walked over to where Gaara was sitting and sat down on a chair to the right of him, dusting it of any dirt. Then you laid your head on his shoulder, sighing contently, and slowly waiting for your heart rate to slow down.

"Are you having a good time?" You asked him as you twirled a piece of his crimson hair through your fingers. You looked at him softly with your wide orbs. He glanced at you before turning back and slowly closing his eyes.

"No," He answered truthfully. Frowning, you quickly brought your head up from his shoulder and gave him a slightly baffled look.

"What's wrong?" You asked with a genuinely concerned expression. You thought he would at least be able to enjoy himself a little, but you guessed incorrectly. He cracked one eye open and he felt himself melt under your gaze. You were so cute when you worried about him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He stated clearly, trying to get you to believe that he was indeed having a good time. Your facial expression obviously stated that you were not that gullible. You stared at him for a moment more before pressing your lips softly to his. You pulled away after a few seconds; a pink blushed splayed on your face. He looked at you with a questioning expression and you quickly tilted your head down.

"I thought maybe... if I...if I kissed you, you might feel better..," you said softly. He looked at you before pulling you into an embrace. You wrapped your arms around him neck and laid your head on his shoulder once more before pulling back to see the kids rushing towards you, shouting for you to play with them. You were about to shout a hasty 'In a minute', when Gaara pressed his lips to yours. You gasped and felt his tongue slip in. Soon, it became an all out make-out session. The children stood agape with their eyes wide open. Some closed their eyes and gave gentle whispers of 'Mommy'. Yes, for the most part, Gaara did have some fun at the party, even if it meant that he screwed up a couple of children's minds.

**4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/**


	5. Popsicles are Sweet

_**So how we're you guys while I was being a lazy retard and just sitting on my bum all day, hm? Lol. I'm feeling guilty today. I didn't finish the Naruto series and decided to read a bunch of spoilers. You know when people put spoiler alerts on their stories? WELL, I DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE DAMMIT! So now I know a whole bunch of stuff I wasn't supposed to know, and I'm not even on Naruto Shippuden yet.. Ugh. I'm not going to finish the series anytime soon, so I guess I'll just skip to the next anime series on my list: Bleach! :) I'm liking it so far! Especially Kisuke ;) LOLOL. I talk too much. Gomenasai. This chapter is pretty short considering it's like 12:00 AM here in California, and I'm kinda tired... I played in the rain today :) it was sprinkling and the sprinkles made pretty droplets in my hair hehe. Lol. I was acting pretty retarded today. OMG OMG OMG. THE SECOND SEASON FOR ROSARIO+ VAMPIRE IS COMING OUT SOON. YAY. I CAN'T WAIT. Anyway, this is a REALLY short drabble because I don't feel like writing. Sorry! It may suck too... I haven't been on this site much because I've been addicted to dating sims ^^ Especially ones made by Pacthesis on devianart.**_

_**Warnings: Lots off typos and run on sentences.**_

_**Note to EriEri99: hope you can find the vocab word I used :)**_

"(Y/N)-chan!" Naruto called, waving something in the air. You whipped back to see Naruto barreling towards you, and you smiled benignly at him. He handed you something wrapped in a white plastic.

"It's a popsicle!" He said. "I got it for you because I saw a street vender selling it, and thought you might need some cooling off from this heat. And also because you buy me ramen..," He explained. You looked at the popsicle in your hand and smiled. Then you gave him a hug.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!" You bowed graciously. He flashed you a smile before running off when he saw Hinata calling to him from a distance. He waved at you as he put Hinata over his shoulders for a piggyback ride. You held the popsicle and made your way to Gaara's place. Once you reached your destination, you saw him sitting outside. He looked up at you.

"What's that?" He gestured toward the popsicle you were holding in your hand.

"It's a popsicle! Do you want any?" You asked, smiling at him.

"No," He said simply. You asked him if he was sure and he said that he was indeed sure. You carefully unwrapped the icy cold treat. It was red. You giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking at you quizzically.

"It's my favorite color."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay."

You licked the popsicle experimentally. Yum. It tasted like something that you had eaten before... you just couldn't recall what it was. Gaara just watched you eat. You knew he didn't really care for sweets so you didn't ask him if he wanted any anymore. You kept licking the popsicle until it gradually began to shrink. In a couple of minutes, you had finished it. You smiled at him and stuck out your tongue.

"Hey Gaara, what color is my tongue?"

"Red."

You giggled before sticking your tongue back in and getting up to throw your trash away. But before you could, Gaara grabbed your hand.

"Actually, I do want to try some of that popsicle." He said, pulling you towards him.

"But Gaara, I already finishe-" But you didn't get to finish your sentence before it was muffled by a pair of lips. When Gaara pulled back, he smirked.

"Hmmm, tastes better than expected. Actually, it tastes just like you. Strawberries." He said before walking away, leaving only one thought on your mind that day:

_I taste like strawberries?_

_**Lol. It sucked. I just had to write it down while I had this short burst of inspiration. The message at the end is that Gaara thinks you are as sweet as strawberries. After re-reading this, I found that message to be a little unclear so that's why I'm telling you now. Lol, I added just a pinch of Naruto/Hinata. I would've added Shikamaru/Temari, but I didn't know how... Please read/review/favorite this story :) I'll even accept flames. **_

_**-AwF**_


End file.
